millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (Australia)
Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? was Australian version of game show, based off on British version Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. Aired from 1999 to 2006 in Nine Network. Hosted by Eddie McGuire. 11-question and 15-question and 16-question formats From 1999 to 2000 beginning with an eleven question format starting at $1,000, this was later changed to 15 and offered a top prize of $1 million. However, in the 2007 revision of the show, the new maximum prize money on offer is $5 million, however in the 2009 revision the top prize reverted to $1 million. 2007 format The series ran for its scheduled 6 episodes from October, 22 to November 26 ,2007. The most notable change to the format is the addition of a bonus 16th question, which is worth $5,000,000. After answering question 15 correctly, they have the option of going for the bonus question. If the contestant gives the correct answer, he or she will win $5 million (the largest top prize in the history of Australian TV game shows). However, if an incorrect answer is given, then his or her winnings will plummet down to only $32,000; a devastating $968,000 loss. 2010 format On 27 February 2010, a prime time special called Whizz Kids: Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? was broadcast in which teams of students tried to win up to $1,000,000 for their school. Another episode was broadcast on 6 March 2010. Money Trees Comedies Russell Gilbert Live In the comedy show "Russell Gilbert Live" were a few of comedies: * With Russell Gilbert as a contestant and Eddie McGuire as the host. * With Paul Coolidge as a contestant and Eddie McGuire as the host. * With Russell Gilbert as a contestant and Eddie McGuire as the host. * With Russell Gilbert as a contestant and Eddie McGuire as the host. * With Russell Gilbert as a contestant and Eddie McGuire as the host. * With Russell Gilbert as a contestant and Eddie McGuire as the host. * With Russell Gilbert as a contestant and Eddie McGuire as the host. The Late Shift In the comedy show "Comedy Inc. The Late Shift" were a few of comedies: * With Trevor and Lenny as the contestants and fake Eddie McGuire as the host. * With Henry Killock as the contestant and fake Eddie McGuire as the host. * With Greg Ashley and Tim as the contestants and fake Eddie McGuire as the host. * With Peter Gardner and Tim as the contestants and fake Eddie McGuire as the host. * With Barry as the contestant and fake Eddie McGuire as the host. Top Prize Winners * Rob "Coach" Fulton - $1,000,000 (October 17, 2005) * Martin Flood - $1,000,000 (November 14, 2005) $500 000 Winners * Trevor Sauer - $500,000 (August 28, 2000) * William Laing - $500,000 (October 16, 2000) * Dave and Denise Moser - $500,000 (June 2001) * Maria McCabe - $500,000 (April 8, 2002) * Molly Meldrum - $500,000 (April 28, 2003) * Andrew Lockett - $500,000 (September 8, 2003) * Scott Smith - $500,000 (October 4, 2004) * Shane Warne and Trevor Sauer - $500,000 (February 14, 2005) * Clifford Plumpton - $500,000 (June 27, 2005) * Yael Blinco - $500,000 (November 21, 2005) $250 000 Winners * Paddy Spooner - $250,000 (April 28, 1999) * Brett McDonald - $250,000 (July 3, 2000) * Rob & Loretta Valenda - $250,000 (March 12, 2001) * Christopher Fare - $250,000 (May 13, 2002) * Bill Copland - $250,000 (June 10, 2002) * Tony Barber - $250,000 (August 12, 2002) * Jonathan Evans - $250,000 (May 26, 2003) * Tim Serisier - $250,000 (June 2, 2003) * David Morgan - $250,000 (March 8, 2004) * Rowan McGullicuddy - $250,000 (June 28, 2004) * Alan Tomlinson - $250,000 (September 13, 2004) * Kay Balzer - $250,000 (2004) * Christopher Connolly - $250,000 (September 5, 2005) * Henry Kiss - $250,000 (November 26, 2007) $125 000 Winners * Bronwyn Morris - $125,000 (April 1, 2000) * Rick Bowman - $125,000 (July 10, 2000) * Genny Potter - $125,000 (August 21, 2000) * Tim Fox - $125,000 (February 12, 2001) * Len Keating - $125,000 (October 8, 2001) * David - $125,000 (November 2001) * Steve Grome - $125,000 (July 22, 2002) * Rob Stephenson - $125,000 (March 10, 2003) * Georgia Clarke - $125,000 (March 31, 2003) * Graeme Crook - $125,000 (June 23, 2003) * Chris Marruffo - $125,000 (November 3, 2003) * Rob Brow - $125,000 (April 4, 2005) * Brian O'Connell - $125,000 (October 10, 2005) * Tony and John Koutsonikolas - $125,000 (March 6, 2010) $64 000 Winners *Trevor Vearing - $64,000 (June 26, 2000) *Denzil Milton - $64,000 (November 20, 2000) *Peter Lynch - $64,000 (May 21, 2001) *Mary Picton - $64,000 (2005) *Louise - $64,000 (November 19, 2007) *Polica Leslie - $64,000 (November 26, 2007) $32 000 Winners * Michael McLean - $32,000 (2000) (7th question wrong) * Marga Lumbers - $32,000 (June 12, 2000) * Adam Stevens - $32,000 (June 19, 2000) (11th question wrong) * Red Symons - $32,000 (July 18, 2000) (14th question wrong) * John Dudman - $32,000 (September 4, 2000) (11th question wrong) * Fiona Horne - $32,000 (September 10, 2000) (11th question wrong) * Jerry McBrien - $32,000 (July 7, 2003) (11th question wrong) * Mickey Pragnell - $32,000 (2004) (14th question wrong) * John Garner - $32,000 (June 14, 2004) * Charles List - $32,000 (November 15, 2004) * Glenn Hammond - $32,000 (April 18, 2005) * Chris Culley - $32,000 (October 24, 2005) * Tony Egan - $32,000 (April 3, 2006) * Michael O’Conner - $32,000 (November 12, 2007) (13th question wrong) * Erin Bride - $32,000 (November 19, 2007) (11th question wrong) $16 000 Winners *Manola Baars - $16,000 (June 26, 2000) *Chris Edwards - $16,000 (October 30, 2000) *Gerry Brinn - $16,000 (November 20, 2000) *Ms. Guduchie - $16,000 (November 19, 2007) $1 000 Winners * Dane Edna - $1,000 (9th question wrong) * Bill Raubitschek - $1,000 (April 1, 2000) (5th question wrong) * Nathan Crafti - $1,000 (June 26, 2000) (10th question wrong) $0 Winners * Richard Hatch - (October 19, 2000) (4th question wrong) * Richard Farrington - (November 20, 2000) (5th question wrong) * ? - (2001) (5th question wrong) $? Winners * Steven Old - at least $1,000 (1999 5th Episode) * Kristin Ciccone - at least $1,000 (1999 6th Episode) * Rick Elliott - at least $1,000 (1999) * Russ Meaden - at least $0 (2000) * Graeme Hills - at least $1,000 (July 10, 2000) * Christopher Speary - at least $1,000 (April 2000) * Andrew Mason - at least $32,000 (February 12, 2001) * Phillip Barnes - at least $0 (November 2001) * Damian Peterson - at least $1,000 (2003) * Neil McMillan - $32,000 or $64,000 (April 12, 2004) * Jenny Colquhoun - at least $0 (2004-2005) Trivia * The biggest amount of money ever lost on this version is $218,000 by Red Symons in July 18, 2000 and Mickey Pragnell in 2004. **In the Hot Seat version, the biggest amount ever lost is $249,000 by Barry Soraghan, Jeff Tarr, Paul Wolfenden, Jim Graham, Alan Edwards, and Kevin Short. **Like the British version of Millionaire, only twice has the penultimate question had been answered incorrectly, and not at least once has the final question had answered incorrectly (excluding Laurence and Jackie Llewellyn Bowen's original £1,000,000 question because it turned out to be bad). * Erin Bride in November 19, 2007, used all three lifelines in her $300 question, but reached all the way up to $32,000. Hot Seat *Millionaire now runs as a Millionaire Hot Seat format in Australia. See that page for more information. References *April 1, 2000 *April 12, 2004 *November 19, 2007 Category:Article stubs Category:Shows Category:Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? versions Category:Incomplete articles